


Rose's have thorns.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Cum drinking, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futadom, Lots of Cum, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Roasting, cookes, non con, sex baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commissioned FIc! Ruby takes her BF Jaune to meet her mother who decides to bond with her new son in law as Jaune learns the hard way that Rose's have thorns...





	Rose's have thorns.

Ruby Rose was known to love being alive. 

_ "Please take your seats, the seatbelt sign has just come off. But that does not mean you are free to roam about. Roaming around a bullhead n motion can still be dangerous"  _ The onboard PSA said as Ruby whimpered.

"Oh  _ yeah _ ! OH! Just like that! You know just how to do this!" Ruby hissed as the faint low suckling sounds of something being choked enter the air. Ruby let out a low whimper as she felt her toes curl up in her shoes. Her normal knees began to shake and shudder as she felt her dick begin to pulse. 

The young futa huntress in the making let out a low whimper as every last inch of her fifteen-inch cock was swallowed into a tight velvety tunnel. Her dick pulsed rapidly as her breath quickened Ruby felt her knees shaking and shudder as she let out a low whimper of pleasure.

"AH! Jaune! Your mouth is so good!" Ruby said as a mass of blonde hair was busy sliding up and down her cock. The messy mop of blonde hair  _ bobbed  _ up and down her dick as she saw the bright brilliant cerulean pair of blue eyes that belonged to her lover looking up to her as Ruby groaned. 

" _ AH _ ! Jaune! Your mouth is so good! It feels like my dick is  _ melting _ !" Ruby said as she took her hand and began to rub the op of Jaune's head her foot and a half almost of _wrist_ thick cock was busy blowing into his mouth Jaune moved his head up and down her dick of his own volition.

Sucking down her dick slurping it down roughly his tongue swirling on the thick shaft before twirling on the base! Ruby let out a  _ whimper  _ of pleasure as felt her orgasm finally come!

"AH! Jaune! I'm cumming!" She hissed as she came at once! She felt her dick exploded her melon-sized balls pulsed and swept before her dick began to violently pulsed! Her cock burst shooting or a steady long  _ lines _ of futa cum forcing down her load of a half-gallon of thick futa cum right into Jaune's guts!

"AH! Your mouth! It's sucking me so good! AH!  _ Cookies and goat cream!" _ Ruby said gripping Jaune by his head pulling his head down further on her dick! She saw his eyes roll up into the back of his head she felt his dick under her boots.

Jaune did not have the biggest dick even for a male. Six inches was not impressive to most but Ruby was not most! Jaune's dick was perfect for her!

_ It was so cute and tiny! It was like it was trying to be a dick but it couldn't'!  _ Yang had teased Jaune once but Ruby immediately called her out. She loved her Jaune and she knew that his dick was just meant for her!

Ruby  _ gripped  _ his head whimper loud as the thick gurgling sounds of a male choking on dick filled the air! 

"AH! Fuck! Jaune! You are so tight!" Ruby said as her dick began to violently pump her seed into his throat!

Jaune's throat bulged out as line after line of thick futa cum was roughly pumped into him! 

Jaune let out a low groan of pleasure  _ and  _ pain as his love pumped his mouth jaune felt his belly expands as Ruby's seemingly endless amount of cum was pumped into his guts!

She always cums like this! It's like she never stops! Jaune thought as he felt the air leave his head. His legs began to shake and shudder as Ruby's dick just kept steadily and violently pumping his guts full of thick gooey creamy futa cum!

Ruby took a good two minutes for her orgasm to finally go down. She let out a low moan of pleasure as she felt her dick empty deep into Jaune's guts. Sue rubbed Jaune's head as she kissed him on the top of his forehead.

Ruby planted a kiss on him as Jaune finally slurped down the last of her cream! Jaune's belly now had a large and distinct bulge in it his guts and been forcibly and honestly painfully stuffed tight! 

His stomach groaned as it gulped her thick futa cream resting peacefully in his guts giving Jaune his weekly dose of protein as Ruby sighed she felt her feet move on Jaune's crotch.

Even though her boots, she felt the wet stain on his pants. She let out a small smile.

"Did you  _ cum _ ?" Ruby asked a hit of teasing in her voice. She saw the bright blush appear on Jaune's face as she let out a low giggle.

"You  _ did _ ! You came from giving you a throat fuck! Ah, you are so cute!" Ruby said rubbing Jaune's head again the boy looked down as if in an attempt to look away or hide. A disturbing proposition as he was stuck on her cock that was going to make him going anywhere rather difficult. 

"You are so  _ cute  _ when you choking on my dick! You look so good with a cock down your throat!" Ruby said before taking her dick out. Jaune blushed wilding y the taller boy with a much smaller dick plopped off of the now semi-soft dick still a foot of almost hard dick that  _ dwarfed  _ Jaune in every capacity of length and width. Leaking thick futa cum as Jaune gave one last long gulp!

"I! Ruby! That was too much." Jaune said his eyes rolling the boy groaned he looked down and blushed brightly.

"You said that you would  _ start  _ wearing condoms! I can't just walk around like this! Look at my stomach! It's so big!" Jaune said blushing his embarrassment clear for her to see. Jaune's guts did look bigger he almost looked kind of pregnant to her.

"Oh don't worry! You look adorable!" Ruby said as Jaune flushed.

"But what about the other people!? What if they heard us!?"

"Oh, Jaune! They did not hear us! Trust me!" Ruby said as every other head in the bullhead looked away as they decided to not pay attention to the two lovers engaging in public sex as the bullhead touched down... 

\-----

The ship landed and soon Jaune and Ruby were at her family home and-

_ "Ruby!" _

_ "Mommy!"  _

_ "Ruby!" _

_ "Mommy!"  _ Ruby said as another futa about the same eight of Ruby if not a bit taller stood at the door to a large log house. Jaune smiled Summer Rose was a literally older Ruby withe a bigger chest. Ruby was a carbon copy of her mother as the two futas hugged.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" Rub y said crying as Summer swung her around she laughed openly as she rubbed her younger daughters head.

"And I missed you my little Rose! Tell me how have you been?" Summer asked as a cool easy smile on her face that looked exactly like Ruby's as Jaune smiled carrying both of their bags. 

"I have been  _ great _ ! I'm in Beacon! I made friends and life is doing great!" Ruby said as she paused.

"OH! I forgot! I have a boyfriend! Here! His name is Jaune! Jaune Arc! Jaune say hi to my mom!" Ruby said as Jaune smile.

"Hello-

_ "Tai?" _ Summer asked her eyes went wide as saucers her breath caught in her throat as her body shook. _ No... it can't be Tai? You... you are back? _ Summer thought as tears began to form in her eyes, he was back! Her husband was back! Back from the grave!

_ TAI! You came back! _

"Tai you came back-

"Tai? Miss Summer? Who is that?" Jaune asked as Summer shook her head he fist balled up as she gulped. The futa mom laughed loudly as she looked down.

"Mom? Why did you say dad's name?" Ruby asked a frown on her face her deceased father still a sore spot for her memory. Her father's death when she was a young futa had never been something she likes to think of the wound was still deep in her core. 

"I! I'm sorry! So Sorry! Jaune! Please! Call me Summer! Come here and give me a hug!" Summer said back to her generally happy demand. Jaune allowed her to hug him as Jaune smiled.

_ She smells like flowers.  _

_ He smells like cum.  _ Summer thought she smelled cum on his face and it was not hard to guess why.

I _ know that smell, that smile on Ruby's face that belly distortion? You just gave my daughter a blowjob! You blew my daughter on the bullhead, didn't you? Oh, you are so cute! _ Summer thought as she let Jaune go.

"Ruby! Take your bags in!"

"Eh? But mom-

"Ruby! No buts!"

"OK! OK! I'm doing it!" Ruby yelled taking her bags going into the house as Summer smiled.

"Come on Jaune take the lead. After you." Summer said as Jaune nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Jaune said as he walked in front of Summer her silver eyes narrowed into slits. As she saw that bubble but shake in the distance. Summer felt her monster dick harden all seventeen inches of wrist-thick dick began to stir in her skirt as she licked her lips.

_ That ass.... it's just like Tai's! Nice and round perfect supple and soft! The things I want to do to it!  _ Summer thought licker her lips her dick began to leak as she grew an evil smile on her lips.

_ Oh, the things I am going to do to it. _

"Jaune I'm coming!" Sumer said as she planned some mother-son  _ bonding  _ time. 

  
  


I wonder where you found this one Ruby? He is absolutely delicious. A perfect midsummer snack. Summer thought as she looked at the blushing future son in law of her own. 

"Ok, Jaune I'm going into town!" Ruby said kissing Jaune on his forehead, Summer felt her cock rise all seventeen inches of it rose to full length as she felt her tip touch to the bottom of the table. 

"Ok, Ruby I'll see you when you get back!" Jaune said his thin bu plump cock sucking lips popping with his words as Summer licked her lips. Oh, the things that I am going to do to your lips. I can't wait to get you all alone! I'm going to put those lips to uses n ways that my daughter can't even imagine!

Summer thought smiling in a sweet way as she rested her hand on the table.

"Ruby, are you sure that you don't want me to come into town with you?" Jaune asked smiling to his girlfriend as Summer's heart almost stopped in her chest.

"Nah it's ok! Mom asked me to get her some groceries. I'll be back as fast as I can!" Ruby said salvaging a situation that almost went into a disaster!

"Oh. Ok, but if you need me you can just call and I'll come running!"

_ You can't run if you can't even walk!  _ Summer thought smiling as she tilted her head as she smiled.

"Alright! See you later Jaune! Bye, mom!"

"Bye, sweetie! Get back soon!"

Not too soon though! I need to have my fun! Summer thought as Ruby nodded skipping out of the house, as she left her mother and boyfriend alone. 

Summer waited until she heard the door lock as she smiled.

_ Right where I need you.  _ Summer thought as she narrowed her eyes onto her conquest. 

Jaune smiled awkwardly not sure what to do or say as Ruby left him alone with her mother.

_ AH! What do I do!? What do I say!? I don't know anything about Summer! Besides she's Ruby's mom beautiful a very nice futa and someone who looks amazing!  _ Jaune thought as he did his best not to look at her chest. 

He did not know how Summer and Ruby were the same! Ruby had C cups that he was just fine with but Summer!? She had easily double D cup breast that looked remarkably out of place on her small slender frame. 

_ How are you and Ruby related!? If you did not look exactly alike there is no way!  _ Jaune thought as her chest heaved in the small confines of her white corset. 

Ruby wore the same dress with a slightly different color schemed as her mother. She smiled softly to Jaune as he let out a breath of relief.

_ Well, at least she is a nice person. I bet she's just wondering what her baby girls see in a dolt like me. I'm just glad she's nice. I wonder what is she thinking about right now though? _

_ I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't walk right!  _ Summer thought as she put her plan together.

"OH! Jaune!"

"Yes, Summer?" Jaune asked still unsure what to call her. 

I know she said Summer was fine but it just feels so informal! She's Ruby's mother I should be calling her ma'am or something right!? Jaune thought as Summer gave a gentle smile that spoke of kindness and understanding.

"Jaune! If you are not bust, hoa about me and you do something together!"

"I... ok? What are we going to do?" 

"OH! I know how about some mother-son bonding time?" Summer asked as Jaune blinked.

"What kind of bonding?" 

"Oh trust me I know just the thing! Tell me did you bring a pair of swim trunks?" 

\------

The answer to the question did Jaune bring a pair of swim trunks was a resounding yes. 

_ Oh my god. I think I died and went to heaven. _ Summer thought as her eyes zeroed in on the target ahead of her. Summer saw the most perfect, roundest smoothies tightest! Bubble but that she had ever laid eyes on! 

Jaune could barely walk as his fat ass swung heavily in the in her own opinion two sizes to small pair of swim trunks.

"I! Are you sure we should be swimming?" Jaune asked blushing bright red. He hated going swimming he really did! He only went swimming with Ruby for a reason! Jaune had been self-conscious of his body for many years! 

While other people seemed to get bigger, more muscles etc Jaune had developed in other areas of his body. His rear had grown over the years ending up as something that Jaune would only ever call fat. 

His ass  _ swung  _ with every step his tight shorts gripping it tight!

They clung to Jaune's ass as if they were a second  _ skin _ , showing off every last  _ succulent  _ curve of his impossibly feminine hips as he walked forward. 

Jaune hated the way his ass looked it was the worst part about his body! 

_ Why me!? Why did I have to get an ass that is this big?! Why can't I have any muscles!?  _ Jaune thought as he walked forward he was glad he was ina private part of land without that many people gawking at him.

It was bad enough that Summer was there but back in Beacon? Swimming had been hell.

_ Blake still thinks I tried to show her up and take the spot of the best ass in Beacon away from her! I really didn't mean to take that spot! I was just trying to be friendly! _ Jaune thought as Summer coughed.

She had taken Jaune to the rather large swimming pool behind their house. It was a wide pool of twenty feet wide and thirty fifty feet long. Wither water ranging from three to ten feet deep on either end. 

"So! Jaune! Tell me how good are you at swimming?" Summer asked chirping as Jaune turned around he blushed so hard Summer thought his cheeks were going to burst!

Jaune saw Summer's perfect body thing and lithe a perfect amount of curves to her waist and hips. 

He massive chest was held captive by an impossibly small pair of pure white strings that held her breasts in place. Summer's massive chest swing freely every time she walked her breast jiggled as they threatened to break free form the small thing white coverings that barely covered her nipples and fought tooth and nail to keep them contained. 

Below her chest was the outline of a downright massive cock! Jaune saw that was rapidly hardening, the shadow of Summer's massive dick made his body freeze. He had not even let Ruby fuck him yet!

Only allowing her to f uck his mouth something she always returned the favor with enthusiasm! Not that it mattered Jaune not only lacked in size but endurance... he came quick in Ruby's mouth but only because her mouth felt like she was trying to suck the literal soul out of his dick! 

"I! I can swim just fine!" Jaune said as Summer grinned.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind a bit of mischief!" She said as before Jaune could think she had pressed her hands into his back and in one motion pushed him inside the pool! 

There was a splash of water as Jaune was pushed in Summer laughed once as she saw him struggling to come up for air.

"Ha! Jaune! I thought you said you could swim! You are drowning!" She said as Jaune struggled white foam filled the pool before it went still as the water went calm.

"Jaune? Jaune you ok?" Summer asked the futa saw a form go limp before she yelped.

_ "Jaune!?" _

_ \------ _

"What do you mean you don't swim!? You told me you could!”

"I thought I could! I just never went into deep water ok!? That's all!" Jaune said blushing Summer had rescued him pinning him to the side of the pool Jaune blushed Summer was taller than him by a few inches allowed her massive chest to press into the back of his head. 

Jaune flushed as he began to squirm.

"Ok. I just have to get out of here before I get hard and ruin-

Jaune felt the hand on his dick. Summer gripped his already rock hard dick she squeezed it once as Jaune let out a confused yelp!

"Summer?! what are you-

"Shhh. Just let this happen ok?" Summer asked as Jaune felt her massive dick slid between his ass cheeks. His succulent cheeks clamped down on the cock’s tip a thick bulbous head pressing into his vulnerable rear. Jaune let you a whimper of fear as he felt his ass touch and prodded. 

He  _ yelped  _ loudly as he felt Summer began to push her dick into his ass his legs going weak as his back door untouched by even Ruby has suddenly put into a compromising position with only a thin layer of fabric keeping his purity intact.

"Summer?! What are you-

"You are such a fucking  _ cock tease!  _ You know that!? I have been waiting all this time to break your ass in and this is what I get!? A slut for a son in law who is just begging to get his tight ass hole turned loose!?" Summer asked as she began to thrust pushing his hips back and forth  _ slamming  _ her dick into Jaune's  _ tight  _ ass.

Jaune yelled as his dick with hard as a rock! Every inch of his five-inch thumb thick dick hardened as he let out a shiver of pleasure.

Jaune cried out as Summer began to pound his ass making him squeal! The water sloshed around them as Summer slowly trust into Jaune her dick slipped out of her Bikini as Jaune felt her began to plow into his ass!

Jaune's dick beam so hard it hurt, his dick felt like it was breaking as Summer  _ thrust _ !

"You like that don't you? You are so hard right now all for getting violated by your mother in law? I can't believe that you are not on your hands and knees in a glory hole right now!"

"I! Stop! Please! I don't like this!"

"Then why are you so fucking hard!? OH, I know you like this you dick-

Summer paused as Jaune yelped! 

"I Don't like this! Please stop-

Jaune shook his body's shuddering as Summer felt his dick cum as she smirked

"You came? Your clit came just from be teasing your ass tell me has Ruby fucked you pussy loose?"

"I don't have a pussy!" Jaune protested weakly his whole body shaking and shuddering. Each thrust of Summer's dick into his back made Jaune let out a quick sharp yelp of pleasure! Jaune felt his legs being to turn into butter as he felt her dicks slamming into his ass! Only a near paper-thin layer of fabric keeping her monster cock at back as the sloshing of water began to rise.

"Shut it! You have a  _ pussy _ ! Nice tight _ boi  _ pussy that now belongs to me!" Sumer hissed pinning Jaune into the walls, her hands gripping his wide thin feminine hips as she slammed him! 

"Now tell me are you a  _ virgin _ !?" Summer growled bitting Jaune's hear as he screamed! 

"Yes! I am!"

"Then we will change that," Sumer said licking her lips her eyes narrowed to slits as she  _ gripped _ Jaune’s dick crushing it in her hands making him cry out as she  _ smirked _ …

Summer was not used to regretting, she lived her life in such a way that she would almost never have to worry about it. On this day she was once again reminded that life was good when you took what you wanted.

"MM! SO tight! You really know how to suck a cock!" Summer hissed as she slammed her hips forward. She pushed her dick into the hot velvety mouth of Jaune. Jaune's throat pussy was busy gripping onto her dick as she moaned.

The room was filled with the low wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh. Summer jammed her dick into the base! Slamming it down past the hilt as she face fucked her son in law!

Summer's massive dick slammed in and out of Jaune's mouth. Her dick plunging in and out hit the soft spongy back of his mouth before forcing past it and striking into his very throat! 

"Your mouth is going to fucking break my dick!" Summer said as she slammed her dick the heavy slapping sounds of her massive balls crushing against Jaune's neck filled her ears!

The rough wet slapping sounds of her thick melon-sized balls slapping against Jaune's neck making him gag!

Her balls pulsed her thick heavy pale orbs were pulsating with need. 

"Oh fuck! I need to cum so bad! I'm going cum! I'm going to cum right down that hot tight throat pussy of yours! You hear me!? I'm going to pump every last once of my cum right down your mouth! You hear me!?" Summer hissed her silver eyes glaring down. Het gaze bore into Jaune his bright blue eyes shining as they rolled into the back of his head!

Jaune was still in his pool attire the boy was on his hands and knees. His head held between Summer's hands. Her fingers gaining a firm grip on Jaune's face as she used her hand to pump her dick into his face! Using his mouth more or less like a living fleshlight as she rammed him!

Jaune's swim trunks had a tent in them six inches maybe even less of cock were rock had pre-cum leaking out of the boys cock! Or will his clit Summer would not dignify calling that a dick. She had a dick she knew what it was like to fuck things!

Not that she had something against Jaune's dick she once again saw why Ruby had picked Jaune as her male. She was her mother's daughter after all! Ruby had to be Summer's baby girl as she picked a male with an adorable cock!

She fucked his mouth her dick felt like it was literally melting in his soft wet mouth pussy. 

Jaune's velvety walls constricted on her cock his lips and mouth doing their best to suck out every last drop of her cum!

His own dick had fired twice Sumerer's brutal mouth rape of Jaune had actually forced him to cum! His clit firing off without even getting a bit of attention! Cumming in his shorts and making a mess in them as she face-fucked him into submission! 

"Oh! Isn't that so cute! Your little clit is getting off without even being touched! You really are a slut for futa cock! I can't believe my daughter has not broken you in yet! If I was at Beacon oh my! I Can't say for a fact but you would not be walking after the first night!" Summer hissed as she felt her dick jam into the very back of Jaune's throat!

His velvet-like walls were clinging to her superior futa cock making Summer groan.

"Oh, I am going to love breaking you into my one little cum dump! Do you like that? You like being turned into my own cum dump!? Well even if you didn't! And I know you do." Summer said moving her foot almost touching Jaune's clit laughing as he whimpered. 

His clit still leaking a waring to it firing off as Jaune reached his third finish of the half-hour brutal throat fuck that happened as Summer dragged him out of the pool.

Not giving Jaune a second to rest as she pulled him into ger bedroom a large wooden room with a queen-sized silver bed twin short sword on the wall a massive stained glass window and pictures of her a man that even if he was dressed like a woman looked suspiciously like Jaune at her side.

The chorus of rough slapping of flesh on flesh followed by the hard glurking sound of Jaune being choked mo massive futa cock filled the room as Summer smiled.

"Oh, the thing that I am going to do to you. Let's finish up this blow job before I move onto that ass that my daughter has so graciously given me. But until then? Let's get your guts all pumped." 

\-----

"Hello! Mom? Jaune!? I'm back!" Ruby said as she sped back in she had taken hours! Ruby had been in Patch for two hours looking for the things her mother had asked for. 

Summer's shopping list was much more expensive than Ruby had ever thought possible!

"Why did you need four types of spice? And why so many batches of cookie dough? Not that I'm complaining! Cookie dough means cookies and that means I can make them with Jaune and have him feed me them to!" Ruby chirped as she skipped into the house, humming all the way as she paused.

Ruby paused listening as the house creaked. A floorboard groaned as Ruby froze on the spot.

"Mom? Jaune? Where are you?" Ruby asked pausing she listened for something a voice a sign of life but she did not hear anything? There were no signs of life in the houses as-

"Wait... that!" Ruby hissed as she heard what sounded like slapping flesh? Ruby paused she put down her grocery bags at the foot of the door as she began to walk up the stairs as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Hello? Mom? Jaune! Are you up there?" Ruby asked as she walked up the steps. She walked up the stairs as what sounded like the faint slapping of flesh on flesh began to appear to be more concrete. 

She heard the slaps more clearly every time she walked up a step the dull slapping of flesh meeting itself filled her ears. Ruby paused as she heard a dull wet smack! Fill the air. Every time she walked up the dull smacking! Filled hear ears. 

Ruby heard it a low groan filled the air as the stop she was walking on gave way. Making her trip up as she yelped!

"AH! Shh! Damnstair! Are you trying to get me caught!?" Ruby hissed before a frown filled her lips.

"What am I doing? Sneaking around in my old house? I live here! I don't have to sneak around anywhere!" Ruby said taking ther stop quickly now she heard it.

Smack! Smack! The slapping of flesh the whapping of meat on other meat entered her ears alone with-

"AH! Take it! Take every inch of my cock!"

"Mom? Is that you?" Ruby asked as she swore she heard her mother, the vice was hers she would recognize it in any place! That and the sounds of what sounded like someone was enjoying themselves very much.

"Is that a blow job? Who is giving mom a blow job?" Ruby asked as she walked into her mother's room pulling open the door as the futa coughed.

"Mom? Is that you? Where is Jaune-

"AH! Fucking take it!" Summer Rose yelled as she finally hit her limit! Her massive cock had finally! Finally had enough! Jaune's hot tight velvety mouth pussy was just too much! She slammed her dick to the ultimate limit!

Her fingers gripping Jaune's short blonde hair as she smacking her hips to his face! One last powerful massive thrust was enough to bury her cock to the this! Making her scream as she came!

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Summer said as she came at once! Summer let out a scream of pleassure as her cock exploded! Her thick melon-sized balls pulse forcing her thick boiling cum out of their storage chambers making her puls that! Her already wrist-thick dick seemed to get half as larger making Summer groan as she felt her orgasm crash down on her like a wave!

"Fucking _ take it! _ " Summer yelled as she came. And did she cum. Summer's orgasm tore through her dick making Jaune's expanded to the size of saucers.

Jaune had long ago gotten used to taking Ruby's massive cock and her even more massive load. He had grown used to making Ruby's large thick salty nut down his gullet but this? Summer's orgasm made Ruby seem like nothing. Jaune's eyes went wide as Summer's dick burst!

She did not cum like her daughter. While Ruby shot several thick long creamy loads of futa cum right down Jaune's mouth Summer's dick exploded like a fire hose. 

Summer's cock burst like one massive  _ hose _ ! Her dice erupted as one long massive thick and creamy line of futa cum was suddenly and violently pumped right into Jaune's mouth. Making him scream he felt his throat stretched.

_ Too much! To much! It's too much! I can't swallow all of this! _ Jaune thought as he felt the massive wave of cum burst down his mouth! Summer's seed flowed like a river, a volcano broke in his mouth forcibly stuffing him tight! 

Jaune was forced to swallow the thick creamy load his already semi distended stomach was stuffed full steadily expanding as a full gallon of futa cume was violently and forcibly pumped into him!

"Fuck! Your mouth is so good!" Summer said her silver eyes shut Jaunes rolled up as another pair of silver eyes widened in shock as Ruby yelped! 

"Mom!?" Ruby shouted as she saw her worst nightmare! No worse than that!

_ This is worse than the reais! Much worse! _ Ruby thought as she saw it! her mother came! she pumped Jaune her boyfriend's mouth with her own futa spunk! She was forced to see Jaune throat distended as it was forcibly pumped with her cream! 

She saw him swallow the load listening to him forcibly gulping taking the massive cream load as several large distinct bulges appeared in his throat! Ruby saw her mother whimpering Jaune's mouth greedily and easily sucking down her load as she sighed.

"Fuck Jaune your mouth is so good! Does Ruby use you like this?" Summer asked smiling down lovingly as Ruby felt a part of her break! She felt her legs twitch her arms began to shake as she narrowed her eyes. 

Her dick began to harden the sight of her Jaune's bubbly ass shaking in his two sizes too small swim trunks.

_ The only time I will thank Yang for a gift. _ Ruby thought as her sixteen inches of cock hrs dick stood up. Ruby's dick rose in her panties. It got hard instantly making an erection stand up that was painfully hard in her skirt.

Her massive dick left a ghostly and ominous outline as it's thick bulbous head leaking a large amount on thick pre.

Ruby  _ growled  _ as she ran up! She used her semblance as she sped up to Jaune's tight bubbly and inviting rear.

"You don't  _ belong  _ to her!" Ruby said her hands shooting down she ripped Jaune's shorts off making him yelp! Ruby had been saving Jaune's first time just for herself! His ass pussy was going to be fucked by her cock first before anyone else got a chance to!

_ I was saving this for me! If you think that you can just take what's mine then you have another thing coming!  _ Ruby thought as she lined up her dick, her large bulbous head twitched angrily it's massive head aimed right as Jaune's pucked and defenseless back door as she took a deep breath and shoved her dick right into Jaune's open and virgin ass stealing his virginity on one attack!

"AH! Fuck you are tight!" Ruby screamed as she jammed every inch of her foot and a half of cock right into Jaune's ass without hesitation! There was a scream of pain and pleasure from Jaune as he felt his ass pulled in half!

Ruby's dick plunged into his virgin hole her dick smashing in like a thick fleshy battering ram, ripping Jaune's ass apart as she tore him in two!

AH! It hurts! It's too big! It's too big! Please! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! Jaune thought as he felt his ass split in two!

Something  _ massive  _ has been forced into his tight hole making him scream in pain as- 

"Ruby!?" 

"Mommy!"

Ruby!? Jaune thought as the futa dick that was currently breaking him in two was none other than his lover Ruby's!? 

_ Ruby!? Ruby is raping me!? Why!? Ruby! HELP!  _ Jaune thought as he felt Rubys' dick hilt into his ass! her massive dick plowed into him making Jaune yell into Summer's cock as his ass was stuffed tight!

"Ruby?! What are you doing!?" Summer asked still groaning the first orgasm she had without the use of her hands or a toy in over a decade wrenched from her body still stole a bit of energy from the huntress as she groaned.

_ Fuck! His mouth is too much! I think I might need a breather. _ Summer thought as she felt Jaune scream! Jaune's cream of pain massaged her dick forcing it back into the fight!

"AH! Jaune you are making he hard again!" Summer yelled as Ruby hissed.

"Mommy!? What do you think are you doing!? You are fucking my boyfriend!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ruby shouted her dick felt like it was going to be broken in two!

_ He's too tight! He's grabbing my ass so hard it feels like it's going to be broken in two! _ Ruby thought as Jaune's tight wet velvety ass gripped down on her cock. Jaune's ass gripped down on her dick his soft velvet walls pulsed around her dick. Every inch pulses pulling Ruby's dick in deeper and deeper as she moaned. 

Ruby felt Jaune's ass clamp down on her cock! His perfect boi pussy gripped down on her dick making her whimper!

"Oh! Fuck! Ruby! You know that it is nothing serious right! I am just doing some... father mother bonding with Jaune is all! You understand right?" Summer asked smiling up as Ruby gained a deadly twitch in her eye! She began to fuck Jaune's ass slamming her dick in and out of it! 

The violent  _ slapping  _ of flesh on flesh filled her ears, her dick began to slam into Jaune's ass! Her massive cock was busy sawing into his ass. Making Jaune scream in pain as Ruby glared at her mother.

"YOU! It is not just about anything! You are fucking my boyfriend! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ruby shouted as she slammed to Jaune her boyfriend screamed his ass being forcibly slammed back into Ruby dick as Summer began to thrust again!

"I! I did not just fuck him! I took him in the pool and after I decided! Fuck! His mouth is really good, you did a wonderful job training him you know?"

"MOM!" Ruby hissed her dick felt like it as going to melt as Jaune's velvet-like ass pulsed on her dick! His greedy boi pussy seemed to reach out slamming down on her cock! His boi pussy convulsed every last inch pulled Ruby closer, dragging her cock down deeper as his greedy as pulled her cock in. 

"And!? I needed this Ruby! I have not had sex f uck! Since your father passed! Do you know how hard it was to not fuck someone for over a decade!? Do you know what it was like to only have your hands and some toys to please yourself for a literal decade!?" Summer asked glaring as her daughter her hips once more slapping in and out of Jaune's mouth! The hard wet choking sounds of a boy choking on dick filled the air as Jaune's mouth sas once more assaulted!

Jaune felt his belly shaking and swaying out as his dangerously full gut of his was beyond full of futa cum, he had been stuffed so badly that it was now being violently shaken as Jaune was stuffed by two massive cocks on both ends. 

"HE! Fuck! he belongs to  _ me _ ! You can't have my Jaune!" Ruby hissed her hips slamming forward, she half fucked Jaune's mouth long enough for her to know that it belonged to her but his ass? That was before she decided to move untouched territory and Ruby was  _ determined  _ to make sure that his ass was never going to forget what her cock felt like!

Ruby glared at her mother Summer groaned her velvet-like boi pussy mouth sucking on her cock as Summer fucked her man before her!

"Jaune! AH! I think that his mouth fits well on my cock! Dear, I think that you can let me use him for my own purposes right!? That is not too much to ask my daughter that I love right? That is not being mean is it!?" Summer hissed as Ruby glared daggers.

"Jaune belongs to me! I won't let you take him! He is mine!"

"I don't want to take him! I think we can share him! Yes, we can share him! his hole s can belong to both of us! What do you say, dear? Do you want to  _ share  _ your boi pussy with your mom right? You  _ want  _ to show me that you love me right?" Summer asked flashing Ruby a pair of puppy dog eyes as she growled.

"I already love you, mom!"

"So you are going to share Jaune with me?"

" _ NO _ ! I'm  _ never  _ going to share and am going to fuck him so hard that he never forgets what I feel like! His ass pussy belongs to me!" Ruby said as she activated her semblance! Ruby assaulted Jaunes ass her slapping of flesh focused and doubled in lever as she began to really pound Jaune in the ass! 

Her semblance activated filling the room with red roses as she pounded Jaune's boi pussy! Jaune scream as his ass as attacked! Jaune felt his eyes rolled into the back of his head Ruby's massive dicks lammed into her ass!

Her massive bulbous head attacked his special button, her thick bulbous head was busy brutalizing Jauen's prostate! her massive dick plowed in and out of his ass making him scream!

His  _ clit  _ fired off again and again long thin lines of male clit juice filled the bottom of the floor as Jaune's dick fired worthless on the ground! Force to submit to the twin massive dicks that were busy hollowing him out!

"Well then if you are going to do that we are going to play hardball!" Summer said as she attacked Jaune! She activated her semblance making sure to fuck Jaune with speed worse than Ruby's! 

Soon the room was like a hurricane of flesh slapping to more flesh! The slapping of flesh filled the air as Jaune was lifted up! He was almost lifted on two feet of cock alone! Jaune's worse pun he could not breathe he could not think his whole world was cock thick cream futa cocks jamming deep into his body spearing him at once as they  _ broke  _ him!

Jaune's mind  _ melted  _ the massive dick plowing in and out of him at near Mach speed! Ruby's massive dick plowing into his ass brutalizing his prostate, making his clit spasm! Painting the ground white! While Summer's massive dick was busy  _ jamming  _ into his throat! Her dick was busy hollowing out his mouth both dicks moving in a blur of motion making Jaune scream as-

_ "FUCK!" _

_ "Cumming _ !" Summer and Ruby yelled as they came! Jaune screamed as his dick fire doff one last time as both futa's let out an impossible amount of cum! Jaune felt his eyes widen back his mind fucked back into reality the thrust of being drowned in futa cum activated some type of survival instinct as he let out one last muffled  _ scream. _

_ It's too much! Pull out! Pull out! Pull out! _ Jaune screamed before he felt his guts well as he was forcibly  _ pumped  _ with futa cum and his world went  _ black _ …

\------

"So... about that..." Ruby said blushing as Summer giggled.

"It's ok dear. I... I'm sorry. I should not have fucked Jaune before you said ok."

"I! No! It's my fault! I should have been more open to your needs." 

"Ruby."

"Mommy.'' The roses smiled the naked futa laid on Summer's bed their bodies naked glistening with sweat between them laid a knocked out cum drunk Jaune. His body bloated past all ruined looking nine months pregnant with a nice red and white collar on his neck with  **S &RR** on it in bright bold lettering as the two futas smiled down lovingly at their new lover condom. 

"So mom what's next?" Ruby asked curious to what her mother wanted to do. Summer smiled as she licked her lips.

"The same thing as I did to your father. Now his  _ house training _ starts." 

  
  



End file.
